Love of a Lifetime
by Norwegianchick101
Summary: The sequel to We Do Part Deux is here. I suck at summaries, just R&R.CHAPTER TWO ADDED!
1. Chapter 1

**_We Do Part Deux Reviews_**

**Latisha C:** Thanks for all the reviews, and I don't really have a preference for Ruthie, but this story will be Ruthie/Peter, others are Ruthie/Martin. And as for the song, to be honest, I just searched on google for "the perfect wedding songs" and that was one that came up.

**heather1021:** lol, I just had to put that in there, I mean, we all know how Kevin and Lucy can be, lol

**LucyKevinfan:** thanks, I'm glad to hear that.

**_A/N:_** This is the sequel to my story, **We Do Part Deux**. You don't really need to read that to understand this story, but it will mention a few things that might confuse you if you don't.

**Love of a Lifetime**

_**A 7th Heaven Continuation Fic by Norwegianchick101**_

**Chapter One: Remembering Family**

"Luce, c'mon, if we don't show up, your Mom will kill me." Kevin said to his wife, pulling on a grey t-shirt and some jeans.

Lucy sighed and got out of the jacuzzi, wrapping one towel around her body, and another around her hair.

She got dressed, and blow dried her hair. Seeing as how it was already 11:30, she grabbed her brush and hopped into the car with Kevin.

"Kevin?" she asked. "How did this car get here?"

Kevin smiled and looked at Lucy. "It's your car." he said, simply.

Lucy smiled, as she pushed Kevin out of the driver's seat, and seized the keys.

Kevin laughed.

"You said it was my car." Lucy replied. "Thanks." She planted a kiss on Kevin's cheek and set off to her parent's house.

-----

"Lucy, Kevin!" Annie said. "We missed you at breakfast."

"Oh, we had room service send a little something up." Lucy said; her arm around Kevin.

"Okay, well, lunch is almost ready, so go ahead into the dining room with everyone else. I'll be right out."

Kevin and Lucy laughed as they entered the dining room.

Lucy raised her eyebrows. Not only were Ruthie, Simon, Mary, Matt, Ben, Sam, David, and her dad there; but Paris Petrowski, Rabbi Glass, Rosina, Peter, Cecilia, Roxanne, Chandler, Shelby, and Joe as well.

Lucy grinned and sat down in an empty chair next to Ben, but when Kevin sat down, got back up and sat on his lap.

Kevin laughed, and gave his wife a kiss. "I love you Mrs. Kinkirk." he said.

Lucy smiled and took out her hairbrush from her pocket, just as Annie entered the room, carrying a dish of casserole.

"Lucy Camden! How many times have I told you not to brush your hair at this table?"

Lucy's smile grew to a smirk, as she turned to Annie. "Well Mom, I seem to believe you telling Lucy Camden not to brush her hair at this table many, many times. But I don't think you've ever told Lucy Kinkirk not to."

Kevin sighed and shook his head, as everyone else at the table laughed.

"Luce," he said. "Don't give your mom a hard time."

Lucy gave Kevin a pouty face, and he took a fork full of casserole, and shoved it into Lucy's mouth.

Lucy laughed so hard she almost spit it out, but instead, kissed Kevin, spitting it in to his mouth.

Ruthie gagged from across the table, causing Peter to smile.

Lucy and Kevin both laughed, causing the casserole to spew from both of their mouths.

"I told them we didn't want them here." Matt muttered to Annie.

"Oh well." Annie said back. "At least it stayed on their plates.

Kevin and Lucy, completely oblivious to their surroundings, smiled at each other, and began to feed each other the casserole from their hands.

When they were finally finished, Eric cleared his throat.

"Now, if everyone would like to follow me into the living room, we have a few gifts for Kevin and Lucy." he said.

Kevin and Lucy plopped down in their favorite chair, as Mary handed them a large wrapped box.

Lucy looked at Kevin, and he nodded for her to open it. Inside was a slightly smaller box that said, _The Life and Times of Lucy Camden-Kinkirk_. Lucy looked at Mary, as if asking whether or not this was something she actually wanted to open.

Mary nodded, her arms wrapped around Ben's neck.

"Oh my gosh!" Lucy squealed, as she opened it. Inside were things Lucy had owned for almost her entire life. But the one that really stood out from the rest was a small purple book.

"Is this-?" Lucy asked.

"Yep." Mary said. "Closet, top shelf, top box."

Lucy laughed. "Has it really been up there all that long?" she asked her sister.

Mary nodded, as Lucy opened the book, and pointed out a page to Kevin, causing the two of them to burst out laughing.

"Thanks Mary." Kevin said, still laughing slightly.

"That's not all." she said. "Look at the bottom."

At the very bottom of the box, was a tape. On the tape, was a label that read, _Lucy and Kevin's first encounter_.

Lucy laughed again. "Is this the tape you showed last night?"

"Yes it is. Well, part of it. The tape is from me _and_ Ben. We got together a bunch of old home videos of you too, and edited them into the tape as well."

Tears came to both Kevin and Lucy's faces as Mary popped the tape in.

_"Lucy, come to Grandma." Jenny Jackson told her 18-month old granddaughter. "You can do it Luce, just keep going."_

**"Well, will you look at that." Mr. Kinkirk said, admiring his two-year-old son. "I can tell you now, that boy'll be a cop some day."**

_" Who can turn the world on with her smile?  
Who can take a nothing day, and suddenly make it all seem worthwhile?  
Well it's you girl, and you should know it  
With each glance and every little movement you show it  
Love is all around, no need to waste it  
You can have the town, why don't you take it  
You're gonna make it after all  
You're gonna make it after all" a three year old Lucy Camden sang with Mary, Matt, and her grandmother for her parents after Simon was born._

**"Daddy, can I have a gun?" A six-year-old Kevin Kinkirk asked his father. "Ask your mother Kevin." Mr. Kinkirk replied.**

_A thirteen -year-old Lucy Camden sat crying at her grandmother's funeral. "It'll be all right Luce. We're here for you." Matt said._

**Sixteen-year-old Kevin Kinkirk was consoling his little sister after their father's death.**

_Seventeen-year-old Lucy Camden told her father that she wanted to be a minister._

**Twenty-two-year-old Kevin Kinkirk was graduating from the police academy.**

The tape went on and on, and ended with Kevin and Lucy leaving the reception the previous night.

By the time it was finished, Kevin was tear-stricken, and Lucy was breathing shallowly, tears barely breaking from her eyes.

"Thank you Mary. Thank you Ben. This means a lot to both of us." Lucy said, wiping a tear from Kevin's face, as he nodded in agreement.

-------

**_A/N:_** So, what did you think, I know a box of memories isn't a normal wedding gift, but it was an idea that just popped into my head as I was writing. I actually started to cry while writing the tape. But reviews might help make me stop.


	2. Chapter 2

**_heather1021:_** thanks, I'm glad to know that you liked it. I wasn't so sure that it was good. So thanks for the review.

**Love of a Lifetime**

_**A 7th Heaven Continuation Fic by Norwegianchick101**_

**Chapter Two: Airport Drama**

Lucy laughed as she and Kevin exited the plane in Buffalo.

"Can you believe the look on Mary's face when she found out we were the one's making out for the past four hours!"

"Oh my gosh! No, actually, I can't. And to think we thought she'd get fired when _she_ got married."

Kevin and Lucy laughed some more until Mary came up behind them and cleared her throat like Professor Umbridge in Harry Potter, causing Kevin and Lucy to laugh even harder.

"Look here you two; you were _this_ close to getting me fired!" Mary held her fingers about a centimeter apart.

"Sorry Sis, but you have to remember, we _are_ on our honeymoon." Lucy said laughing, as she pulled a tube of red lipstick from her purse, and applied a _very_ thick layer before returning it to her bag. The same bag that Kevin had confiscated about a year ago.

Lucy smiled at Kevin, and planted a kiss on his cheek, leaving a very distinct imprint of lipstick.

She then took a sharpie, almost the exact shade of red as the lipstick, and wrote, _Personal Property of Lucy Kinkirk_ across his face, causing Mary to laugh.

Kevin snatched Lucy's bag, and dug through it until he found a small makeup mirror, and looked at his face.

He groaned, grabbed the sharpie from Lucy, and wrote, _Personal Property of Kevin Kinkirk_ across _her_ face.

Lucy raised her eyebrows at him and sighed. But eventually gave in and kissed him. Leaving even more lipstick surrounding his lips.

When Lucy pulled away, she clasped a hand to her face and laughed. "Oh my gosh!" she squealed, taking a wet-nap from her purse and using it to wipe the lipstick off of Kevin's face, but leaving another kiss on his cheek. She removed the lipstick from herself as well, and returned to kissing Kevin.

Mary groaned, as she realized exactly which bag was sitting unattended on the floor.

"Hey you!" she yelled to a passing security guard. "We've got an unattended bag here!"

Upon hearing this, Lucy snapped up, and grabbed her bag, swinging it back so she could hit her sister with it, when the security guard grabbed her hand. Lucy flung her head back so she could see who it was, when she pushed herself down onto Kevin.

"Kevin, save me!" she wailed. "It's the evil security guard from He-"

"Kinkirk!" the guard asked, shocked to see his old colleague behaving in such a manner.

Kevin's mouth fell open as he pushed Lucy up enough so that he could sit up himself.

"Henry?" Kevin asked.

"Kevin," Lucy said shakily. "That's, that's, that's the, the, the officer who, he, he was the one who-"

"Luce," Kevin said laughing. "This is Henry. He's my old _boss_."

Lucy gaped at the man, before realization dawned on her.

"Wait a minute, why am I afraid of you? I should be thanking you. If it weren't for you, I never would have met Kevin!" she said, reaching out to shake his hand. "I'm Lucy by the way, Lucy Kinkirk."

This time it was Henry's turn to be shocked. "Do you mean to tell me, Kinkirk, that you actually married a woman who threatened this airport, called herself a terrorist, left her bag unattended, and refused to submit to a routine search?"

Kevin smiled sheepishly as Lucy spoke up.

"Hey, if I had known Kevin was an option, then I would have done anything he asked me to."

Kevin laughed and gave Lucy a kiss. "I love you Mrs. Kinkirk."

"And I love you, Mr. Kinkirk." Lucy replied.

Just then Sarah walked past them.

"Kevin? Lucy? Mary?" she asked, not sure whether or not the couple taking up a whole row of seats was Kevin and Lucy or not.

"Sarah!" Lucy asked, running up to hug her sister-in-law.

Sarah burst out laughing at the site of Lucy's face. Not to mention her mangled hair.

"Luce?" Sarah asked. "What the hell did you do to your face?"

Lucy laughed. "I didn't do anything to my face, I wrote on Kevin's face, and he wrote on mine."

"Really, okay then. Well, congratulations to both of you. How much longer do you have left of your layover?"

"About half an hour. Why?" Kevin asked.

"Well, you guys wanna come with me to get Matt. He should be here in about five minutes. And to be honest, I think the other people in the gate would appreciate it if you would quit making out. C'mon, it's only two gates down."

When the feisty newlyweds and their sister-in-law reached the gate, the plane had just landed.

Matt, coincidentally, was the first one to get of the plane, and groaned when he saw he sister and her husband making out in the terminal.

He sent a wink to Sarah as he got an idea. "Lucy and Kevin Kinkirk," he yelled, taking on the voice of the infamous, Bernie the Attorney. "The two of you are under arrest for inappropriate public display of affection in an international terminal!"

Kevin and Lucy broke away and put their hands above their heads as they turned towards 'Bernie'.

Lucy gasped as she saw the man who had just 'arrested' them.

"MATTHEW CAMDEN!" she screamed. "HOW DARE YOU JUST COME IN HERE AND-"

"Luce, calm down, it was a joke." Matt said, giving his sister a hug. "But dare I ask why your face says personal property of Kevin Kinkirk?"

Lucy blushed, almost enough to hide the writing on her face.

"Well, see, um, Mary sort of busted us for making out earlier, so I told myself, Lucy, Matt told you and Kevin to have fun, so that's what you're gonna do. So I took a sharpie to match my lipstick, and wrote personal property of Lucy Kinkirk on his face, and kissed him after putting on like three coats of lipstick, and he decided to get back at me by writing on my face."

Matt laughed. "You, Lucy Kinkirk, are impossible."

"I know." Lucy replied. "But Kevin doesn't care, do you love?"

Kevin smiled and gave his wife a kiss. "Of course not Luce, I love you, and your craziness, and need I mention your insomnia?"

Lucy's blush immediately came back as she turned to Matt and Sarah.

"Well, we've gotta run, don't wanna be stuck at the airport for the next month. It was nice seeing you Sarah."

And with that, Lucy grabbed Kevin's wrist, and pulled him as fast as she could back to their own gate.

Matt sighed. "Gee, I never would have thought Luce to be one with a case of insomnia."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Apparently, Dr. Camden, you don't know the various causes of insomnia."

Matt grinned, and pulled his wife to him, just as Kevin had Lucy on numerous occasions.


End file.
